I am Number Four
by Edelia Charmaine Daisy
Summary: This book is just rewriting the story of Pittacus Lore's bestselling novel. Almost everything has been changed. Review, Follow or Favourite
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: This is a re-write of Pittacus Lore's"I am number four" novel. I basically changed most of the story facts, and used fake names. I changed almost everything but the Garde's mission, number and the evil Mogadorian's charecter.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

In the beggining, there were nine of us. We come from the planet Lorien, whioch was attacked by a group of Mogardorian beasts. Lorien is one of the 18 planets which sustain life. Earth is another, and Mogadore too.

Lorien has endured all Earth had. Pollution and more. Mogadore has seen all this a hundred years ago. but they did not see it the way Earth and Lorien saw it. They threw more and more rubbish nto ses and made it worse. Hence, till date, today, Mogadore is almost dead.

They needed immediate resourses to help their planet, so they attacked Lorien when all the 10 Elders were gone. But the Elder's children were evacuated off the planet immediately.

They arrive. Eleven years ago. Human allies of the Garde and Cepan helped them, but the Mogadorians followed them to Earth.

Loridas, and Elder protects them with a charm that makes them die only accoring to order of the way they boarded and left the ship. Three are dead. I am number four. I know I am next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I read all the reviews by guests and fanfiction members. Each was great. And yes, I will try to update more often.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

The sky rumbles as my Cepan burns our old identities away. We burn also credit cards, bank cards and everything is dead already. I would be next in line. I still cannot stand it though. The Mogadorians are just too cruel. Why musy they destroy Lorien? They have their own planet, left to themselves to fix, so it is just like shit. My Cepan hops into the car as she tells me our next destination would be Green Lawn, Connecticut.

As we approach Green Lawn, we stop in front of a house, painted yellow on the ouside, and blue on the inside. A pretty girl walks out.

"Mrs Davis, right?" she asks my Cepan. She softly grunts a yes. So I guess that's our new last name. She pulls out a paper and scribbles something and passes it to my Cepan. I grin as my Cepan starts driving again.

My Cepan then speaks to me, "Daphne is your Washington name. We have to move beacause Three is found also nearby Washington, and I saw his Cepan wandering around that area with a Mogadorian around him too. The Mogadorian saw me, then saw Three, and before I could react, Three is dead. So that is why we move the 25th time of date."

I nod my head in agreement. She then tells me our last name would be 'Davis' and she has chosen the name Clara Davis, and her occupation would be as a forum moderator.

I tell her I would like the name of 'Carol Davis' and she agrees. Soon, we are stopping the car in font of a aquamarine three-floor house, with black roses growing on the front porch and a door made of gold.

"Whoah! Clara, I mean Mom, how do you afford such an expensive house?" I ask curiously. My Cepan, or now Clara, does not work at all. We use the money made from selling the precious jewels of Lorien to survive, the ones Loridas gave to each Cepan going to Earth so that we can survive comfotably. But I doubt we will have enough to buy such a grand house.

"Well," she replies. "I talked to Three's Cepan on the day of his and his Garde's death, and he told me their address. I drove there when you were asleepin the car, and I took the cards, transfered them to my account, and since Three's Cepan had a fortune remaining, I managed to buy this house just before dawn from this woman whose name is Gwenyth,"

I laugh as I inquire about going to school tomorrow. She merely says I will be going as she logs onto a school's website and starts registering me as a student, and then uses some forgery tools to create new identification forms for us to use while going to school tomorrow.

Soon, I find myself in a bedroom. Clara stands there and says,"Four, so you're going to be named Carol Davis, and I would be named Clara Manga, married to Larry Davis," as she passes me an identification form, and tells me to pass it to the principal.

I then realized I have passed out last night. Clara and I hop onto the car as Clara teAl's me stories of Lorien.

" Carol, do you know of Pittacus Lore?" she then inquires after telling about the items inside the Loric Chest.

I simply shake my head.

"You should have known. He is Lorien's ruling Elder, and is the smartest, most powerful among all Loric. He has escaped to Earth I think, and is trying to unite the remaining disc of you."

"So why is that why 2 years ago, the charm would still work if we were together, like the Garde we saw across the street?" I ask.

Clara nods her head as she tells me about my grandfather.

"Your grandfather had several legacies, he had 7. Light Manipulation, Super Hearing, Temperature Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Animal Telepathy, Hydrolocomotion (walking on water), and Rapid Regeneration. He fought for Lorien until the end. He shot light to confuse the Mogadorians, he helped Loridas the remaining Elder to hear the Mogadorian's talks, he killed several of them ba making one of their airships extremely hot and tried to convince some krauls and pikens to help the Loric," she says.

I can do nothing but beam in pride.

* * *

**So Clara reviews more about Lorien and Carol/Four is going to school. Be prepared to be left in a cliffhanger for some few hours. Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Left in a cliffhanger? Don't worry. More will be coming now. Be prepared to Review, Follow or Favourite**

* * *

Chapter 3

Soon, Clara stops the car in front of a school. The sign in front of it says 'Connecticut High'. I step out of the car as I take my bag and made a beeline for the main gate.

I watch as the other girls look at me, as if they were shocked. One girl rushes up to me.

"Hi! You must be new to our school. What's your name?" she asks.

I hestitate and think it through for a while. No, I can't say Daphne. It is not my name now.

"Carol Davis," I say. Then the girl introduced herself as 'Deborah Lenihan'. She then says she is the Head Girl, and her duty is to look out for the one new student coming in today, and she was told the student's name is Carol Davis.

She drags me to the princiapl's office.

"Mrs. Anderson! Carol has arrived," she explains.

I look at the principal. She is a stern-looking lady wearing glasses. I wait for her to ask me to take a seat before I took one.

"Hi! It looks like your parents signed you up to come here last night, photocopying your identity. Your name is Carol Davis, right?" Mrs. Anderson exclaims.

I say a yes. Mrs Anderson then looks at me in the eye and asks me a bunch of questions. First, it was about my past, and where I was born. I make a lie on the spot and say I was born in Dallas, Texas, which is one of the places Clara andI have been before. Then, she tells me about the school rules. She then tells me to pick my classes with teachers and so.

I choose the classes with the least number of people for each period, and Mrs Anderson just goes on with more and more nags, which I totally just refuse to listen to whatever important stuff she's saying. Finally, she says she has nothing more to say, and I tell her I have no questions. The principal then leads me downstairts, then tells me it is fifteen minutes into third period, and I have chosen Biology with Mr Hughes, then asks me whether I'm good in biology or not. I nod my head.

He then replies I might soon be top of the state, as Mr Hughes is the top teacher of the state, but little students want to be in his classes because of the amount of homework he gives. I sit next t o the head girl, Deborah, as that is the only student I recognize, then Mr Hughes starts walking towards me, after talking to the principal a bit.

"HI! You must be my newest student! What is your name? Don't be shy!"he says happily.

"Carol Davis," my small voice blurted out. I wish to say Four, but I know I can't. I was also disappointed by my small voice, and 45% of my brain starts to believe that my legacies developing too slowly is because of my petite ways.

I listen attentively to Mr Hughes as that's the only thing my brain thinks of. He soon tells us to take out the Biology Bird Book he told the students to bring last term, but he told me I'll have to use his, since I was not present when he told the class this.

The birds he mentions all look so beautiful in the book. Soon the bell rings. I look at the timetable I have filled up. Next would be Chemistry with Mr Osborne.

Suddenly, my vision becomes blurr. I nearly knock into someone when my eyesight is back tonormal. However, I realised I could read minds as once I stepped in to Mr Osbourne's class, I began to try to read his mind on what he would be teach us and I made up is was about Hydrogen and suddenly, he began to talk a lot about it.

I whipped out my mobile phone in secret and texted Clara: 'Mom, I suppose I can read minds, maybe, cu!', worried that the Mogadorians might be hacking the texting system and get suspicious at:'Clara, my Cepan, I think I just got my first Leagcy because I got nervous about the Mogs. Can you come and save me?'

Anyway, I beam at this. Now, all I need is to produce a fake stomachache and the school would phone Clara to come and pick me.

I slowly lift my hand

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? What do you think would happen next? Oh, by the way, I will be wrting another story for Lorien Legacies today. It would be called 'One's Autobiography'. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry that I left you guys in a cliffhanger again. I will try to reduce the number of stories that end with cliffhangers,though.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Good, now that it's Saturday, I have more time to write fanfics. One more review and I will write the next 3 chapters of One's Autobiography and 5 more reviews and I write 3 chapters of this story.**

** Chapter 4**

However, before Mr Osbourne approaches me, Mrs Anderson comes for ward and speaks to him for a while, and I see Clara with an old man at the door of the classroom.

Mr Osbourne comes and says,"Your mother says your grandfather has just been discharged from the hospital aftein being in coma for 11 years, and the whole Davis family is invited to a party."

I cheer at this. Clara has bailed me out of school to train on my Legacy. But who is this man? Why is he here?

Soon, I step put of the classroom as Clara and the old man leads me down to a Black Volkswagen, which Clara hops onto the driver's seat. The old man sits on the seat beside her, while I sit behind Clara.

Clara soon says,"Four, this is Pittacus Lore. I saw him when I was driving to fetch you from school after you texted me about your Legacy,"

I look at the man, who claims to be the 10,000 year old ruler of Lorien.

"Setrakus is trying to destroy you, the Nine, in fact the Ten, before you develop your Legacies. We need to train them before the big battle with the Mogadorians to avenge for Lorien. A tenth Loric member fled with a second ship, so we have seven Garde left," he says.

I nod as I know now, but I can't help feel excitement about having another Garde to help against the battle of the Mogadorians.

Clara says that Pittacus knows where Number 7 is. She tells me Number Seven is a year older than me, and has Teleportation, Energy Blasts and Telekinesis as Legacies, and his Cepan, Quincy, is training him well. We soon reach the house Clara bought, and see a boy and a man standing outside.

"Hi, Seven. Would you like to come in?" Pittacus asks the boy. Pittacus looks at me and tells me the boy is Number Seven, and tells the boy that I am Number Four.

We walk into the house as Seven's Cepan chats with Clara. Clara uses the computer and a few forgery tools to create identities for Pittacus, Quincy and Seven.

Seven chooses the name of Rufus Davis, and acts as my cousin, and since he is sixteen years old, he can one year older, while his Cepan chooses the name of Charles Davis, my imaginary father's brother.

Pittacus becomes Luis Davis, and we agreed that he will act as Charles' father, to keep cover from the Mogadorians while Seven and I hone our Legacies. Seven is very serious of the war, and wants every Mog to die before his eyes.

I cannot help but laugh, and Seven says that he will protect me since I can get injured or die now, while he cannot, because Pittacus changed the charm and says we must be killed in order, no matter whether we are near or far.

Pittacus and our Cepans starts training with us, and Pittacus tries to let my Legacy become more developed, trying to let me control other's mind, and wiping their memories away whenever I want, which he says will be useful in the Big Battle, when I can wipe all the Mogs' Memories away.

Soon, I pass out.

_I see a beautiful land with beautiful flowers and many other places. I immediately know that this is Lorien._

_ Then, I see fireworks coming out, and everybody cheers. A woman standing near my shouts out," Son! Come back! The fireworks are dangerous!" _

_ I see my three year old self run back to the woman and say,"Mommy, but the fireworks are just so beautiful. I can enjoy them longer, can't I?" _

_ The woman laughs and shakes her head. Then suddenly, and explosion occurs. I see a younger version of Clara rushing to pick me up. Soon, I am in a ship, while Loridas the Elder says that I am Number Four. _

Then, I wake up. I turns out that Seven has passed out too, and we had the same vision, except that he was with his parents and Loridas had said he was Number Seven in that dream. Pittacus has used one of his Legacies to make both of us fall asleep suddenly, and then used another to send us that vision.

* * *

** Is it long enough? Please review. I hope it is because there are a few complaints that my chapters are too short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I know it has been 18 days since I updated, and although I have been busy with the other story I have, I still apologize for not updating. I will try to update more frequently.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Pittacus Lore then tries to explain that he does not know how did Setrakus Ra gain his current powers of taking away Legacies and how he created Mogadore. Pittacus tells the two of us, Seven and I, that he created Lorien when he was travelling along the universe, looking for a good place to build his home.

He then gives us a liquid, and tells us to drink it, and then we pass out again.

_This time, when me and Seven pass out, we see each other._

_ "Seven! Is that really you?" I ask, and the boy in front of me nods._

_ We see the 10,00 year old Pittacus Lore, and he explains in that dream that the liquid we drank allows us to see the memories of him, when he was finding a perfect place to build a home, a planet._

_ I look in front a black screen, which soon shows a face. I recognize the face as the young Pittacus Lore, similar to the one hung up in a frame at the Lorien defense Academy. _

_ I see him wandering around the universe._

_ "That was me when I got thrown out of my previous home, Moghinty. It was rotting, and was too hot, and when I tried to save it, the Queen of that planet threw me out of it, saying that I was the one who made this up, although I am totally innocent," he says._

_ I watch as he looks at a place near another planet, and he takes out soil and a blue crystal._

_ "Lorien needed a soul to be build. I had to make souls and crystals just for it to build, but it was worth it." the now Pittcus Lore says._

_ Then, suddenly, a big turquoise explosion appears as a round circular thing gets formed. Pittacus Lore, the young day one, moulded a person with soil and blew into it, and soon it came to life, a real person._

Seven and I happen to open our eyes at the same time. Clara comes out with a cup of coffee, and offer some toCharles. The present day Pittacus Lore started to tell the Cepans in Loric what excactly happened to us.

After explaining, Pittacus shows us a book of records, about all the Garde's past, and present.

"A certain type of Loric magic I used allows this book to record all Garde acts. The magic I used to make me and the other Elders immortal works for a very long time but not forever. But it will still not be broken. Instead, after a very long time, replacements of the 10 of us will be born, and the replacements of us are you, the 10 garde sent to Earth to escape, and I will not die until the 10 of you meet, return to Lorien and become the Elders of it," he says while opening the dusty book.

The book records all the replacements' acts. I see number one, named Afwerki, celebrate her fifth birthday in a video clip put into the book.

That day was the day before Lorien got invaded. I can see Abeba, her grandfather, baking a cake in the kitchen and Awit,her grandmother,preparing for her son's arrival. Petros, One's mother's mother, sits in her wheelchair and since she is mute, she looks dumbly at herr two in-laws.

Then, One's father appears at the door with One looking at him and shouting, "Daddy! Daddy!".

Selam,, One's father walks over to his father Abeba and speaks,"Remember when I first developed my first Legacy? Well, at that momment I only knew how to fly and use telekinesis. Tomorrow I have no training as the Elders will be gone for a momment. Now, anyway I have 10 legacies, Flight, Telekinesis, Air Manipulation, Energy Shield Protection, Mind Reading, Duplication, Telepathy, Convinco (Persuasion), Underwater breathing and Externa!"

Seven burst out laughing at this. Pittacus sees this look angrily at him, then close the book in a middle of a video, and since the video did not finish, sounds escape from that book.

* * *

** Long time since I have updated, thsanks to some of my mysterious students like Edelia who misused their fanfiction account to post nonsense of the comments page. (Clue: I got my penname by the naughtiest girl in my class, Edelia, my in-the-middle-girl in my class, Charmaine and my best behaved girl in my class, Daisy)**

** Edelia Charmaine Daisy is not my real name! Beprepared to review or you will be left in this terrible cliffhanger forever! No reviews no chapter!**


End file.
